powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Arm-Blade Proficiency
The ability to wield armblade weaponry with great skill. Variation of Weapon Proficiency. Capabilities User demonstrates a great aptitude for arm-mounted blades. They are able to wield arm-blades with great skill in hand condition, agility, and moderate attack power. Applications *Stab enemies mercilessly *Whirl your weapon to counter or block attacks *Be able to use the weapon can be modified without the arm location and put it on the wrists. Associations *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Blade Retraction *Empathic Weaponry *Enhanced Clawmanship *Enhanced Combat *Intuitive Aptitude *Metal Manipulation *Sentient Weaponry *Soul-Bound Weapon *Weapon Manipulation *Weapon Creation *Weapon Manipulation *Weapon Proficiency Touch *Wood Manipulation *If the user possesses energy capabilities, they may be able to perform: **Energy Blast via swings **Energy Infusion **Ergokinetic Blade Construction **Flail-shaped Energy Beam Emission **Spatial Slicing **Temporal Slicing Known Users See Also: Blade Below the Shoulder. Gallery File:Dinoponera's_Gauntlets.png|Dinoponera (Arachnid) is equipped with a pair of retractable elbow needle gauntlets, laced with bullet ant venom, that she wields with deadly ferocity. Hidden Blade.jpg|The Hidden Blade (Assassin's Creed) is the trademark weapon of the Assassin Order. Arm Blades by Baoh.gif|Ikuro Hashizawa (Baoh: the Visitor) generates Reskiniharden Saber Phenomenon... Razor Arm by Baoh.gif|...and attacks. File:Imagine_Blade_Level_Max.png|Creed Diskenth (Black Cat) using his Imagine Blade Level Max to create a gigantic arm blade that envelopes his entire arm, wielding it with tremendous destructive power. Suzumebachi.jpg|Suì-Fēng's (Bleach) Zanpakutō in its Shikai form. Karl.jpg|Karl Ruprecht Kroenen (Hellboy the movie) uses arm-mounted blades with deadly skill and precision. IDW2012-Shreddercover.png|Oroku Saki/Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle), truly lives up to his name. Rayne_Bloodrayne.jpg|Rayne (BloodRayne) uses arm-mounted blades to lethal effect. Ed Elric Blade.gif|Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) utilizes a blade mounted on his automail arm with ease Predator Blades.jpg|Arm-mounted blades are among the many trademark weapons of the Predator race (Predator/Aliens vs. Predator). Energy_Blade_Bracelet_v2.png|Sally Acorn (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Babbo Version 1B - Dagger À.png|Ginta (Marchen Awakens Romance) can wield the blade created with Babbo's first version at a great level. Ice Sword.GIF|Snow (Marchen Awakens Romance) can use her Ice Ring to turn her hand into a blade of ice. Through her training with Ginta, she has learned to wield the blade at a proficient level. Mess.GIF|Each of the Flat Sisters (Marchen Awakens Romance) possess the Ghost ÄRM, Scalpel, which allows them to turn their hands into blades at will. Kakkō vs Obito and Kakashi (Naruto).gif|Kakkō (Naruto) using a pair of retractable wrist blades as his main weapons. File:Crystal-blade.jpg|Guren (Naruto) can wield her Jade Crystal Blade with great proficiency. File:Gein's_Retractable_Blades.png|Gein (Rurouni Kenshin: Restoration) using a pair of retractable wrist blades to finish his ensnared opponents skillfully. File:Hitsugi_Attacking.png|Hitsugi (Gintama) is equipped with a pair of wrist blades that he wields with tremendous skill and force, easily splitting a man in two. Cole MacGrath (inFAMOUS) infamous 06 by bibleman101.jpg|Cole MacGrath (inFAMOUS) can generate blades of pure electricity around his arms to slice his opponents File:J_Geil_(JoJo)_Hanged_Man.gif|J. Gail/Centerfold's Stand Hanged Man (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III: Stardust Crusaders) Issei Hyodou (Highschool DxD) Cao_Cao_loses_an_arm.gif|Issei Hyodou (Highschool DxD) can combine the holy sword Ascalon and his Boosted Gauntlet as powerful melee weapons. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Power Category:Arm Faculty Category:Blade-based Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Intuition Category:Galleries